ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Star Close By (Prologue)
As the episode opens, a traveler traveled to a village, which turns out to be in ruin by the toxicable animals. The traveler makes a retreat from the ruined village. Meanwhile inside the Starship Phoenix, Angela looks through the 'Seven Star' chart and clearly sees what they can do. Terra: Any luck? Angela: Yeah.. Those stars have a power to enter light into one's heart and lock it. Terra: Did..Reia learned anything in Otherworld? Angela: Not too sure.. She didn't say anything about it ever since we brought her back. Terra: Was this plan..all worth for nothing? Angela: No. She has much more experience now. I'm sure she'll tell us..one day. - Meanwhile, Ratchet is sleeping away, dreaming of a horrible nightmare - Countless lives are lost, destruction across the world and Ratchet was in the center of it all. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared before him. ???: A chosen star is close by. Ratchet: Huh? Who are you? ???: Sonja's teacher. I understand that you are continuing a very long journey. Ratchet: Yeah.. There are a lot of things in our minds right now - NightMare Enterprises, the Seven Stars.. Even Reia feels a bit worried sometimes. ???: Ah.. She and Sonja are closer than I thought. But that theory will be put to the test. Ratchet: What do you mean? ???: You will know soon. - A flash of light shines on Ratchet and the world unknown, when he suddenly woke up. He took a few deep breaths, and Sasha showed up with tea at hand. Sasha: Here I thought Reia has nightmares too.. Are you alright? Ratchet: Y-- Yeah.. Sasha: Here's some tea. It'll calm you down for a while. Ratchet: Thanks, beloved. Sasha: Kiva's waiting for us to call her. Probably something important. Ratchet: I understand. I'm-- Quorra: Don't worry, captain. I'll open the screen from here. - The screen, from Ratchet and Sasha' room, appeared and sees Kiva in a different world. Kiva: Hi, guys. Sasha: Kiva, it's good to see you. - Kiva suddenly spotted Ratchet sweat from his recent dream. Worried that Reia and Ratchet's are connected somehow, Kiva decided to ask. Kiva: Are you okay, Ratchet? Sasha: He has a bad dream, Kiva. Kiva: Gosh.. Sasha: I don't know what, but-- Ratchet: Huh? What's going on back there? Kiva: I don't know.. Something about.. the Seven Days of Fire. Sasha: Wait a minute.. Earth is fine from the way things are now. Are you saying you're in--? Kiva: Yep. - Finishing his tea, Ratchet stood up. Ratchet: A future, where the entire world is toxicated. Sasha: Oh my.. How? Ratchet: Kiva, we're on our way. - Worried that the Republic will not be enough, Kiva objects the assemble decision. Kiva: Um... Sasha: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm worried that it won't be enough. Ratchet: Oh.. Sasha: I understand. Ratchet: Then we are going to need back-up on this one. Kiva: That's right. Sasha: Understood. Just send us the coordinates and we'll be right there. Kiva: You got it, Sasha. - Kiva uploaded the main coordinates to the starship, while she asks about Terra and Reia. Kiva: How are Terra and Reia doing? Sasha: Terra's doing fine. Recently, we had a personal talk. He told me that he dreams about you every night. Kiva: Aw.. That's so sweet.. Ratchet: Yeah. You might tell him once we get there. Sasha: Reia... She is starting to worried more about Sonja as we discovering the Seven Star legacy further on. Kiva: Gosh.. Sasha: Kiva, somewhere along the way, we need your help calming Reia down, let her understand about Sonja and Reia's desire to save her. Kiva: No problem. Ratchet: I got the coordinates. We'll see you there. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - The screen turns off, leaving Ratchet and Sasha alone again. Ratchet: Reia's desire to save Sonja? Sasha: She's the main target to the forces of darkness. We need to make her more dependable as a warrior, not a damsel in distress. Ratchet: How? She will go crazy over Alister and Reia won't be of much help either. Sasha: Understand this, beloved. We are all that stands between the Seven Stars and the Era of Darkness. Ratchet: We'll have to deal with the main problem - Restoring this chaos Kiva is standing on. Sasha: I know. Something like this is not going to be easy to deal with. Ratchet: Get the gang ready. We are going to restore peace to this corrupted world. Sasha: As a family. Let's go. - The duo headed out of the room as the intro starts. Category:Scenes